X-Men Beyond Mutation
by Ralyena Starrling
Summary: Kurt Wagner and Logan are mutants. But these two aren't the typical dime a dozen folks of their species. They've got something that not many have. Something that not even the most glorious of mutants would think possible. Something that could very well lead to their end and everyone else's if they don't settle a war that's even more tumultuous than that of humans and mutants.


Mutants. Despite their unique appearances and awesome powers, the species itself was pretty much a dime a dozen. There are as many of them in the world as there are humans and in most many cases they had the look of humans but had that awesome power that set them apart from the more average beings. However there were some cases where humans and mutants were actually more alike than what most would assume. It was a relation that none that possible because it was too unbelievable to be true. This special relation was something that didn't involve DNA per say, but had to do more with a spiritual connection. And two particular mutants happened to share in this spiritual connection. These mutants were Kurt Wagner and Logan.

You're probably wondering just what this spiritual connection is. Well, it's sort of like a familiar to a witch or warlock but also like an animal spirit guide. These beings are known as Phantamal Guides, which are half ghost beings that have the look of anthropomorphics. The types of Phantamals vary in animal species such as feline, canine, equestrian, avian and so on. The person assigned with a Phantamal Guide is called a Phantamal Host because they have to more or less "house" the half ghost creature until the term of the Host and Guide staying together has ended once the Host dies or the Host no longer needs their Guide. This is where humans and mutants come together because no two mutants are always likely to have a Phantamal Guide. Many humans are assigned with a Guide as well and a human and mutant are twice as more likely to share in this spiritual connection. The way people are assigned a specific Phantamal Guide depends on either the Host's physical features or the type of aura they give off. For example, a person who has crow like features or gives off a crow aura would be assigned a Crow Phantamal Guide. True to their half ghost heritage mutants and humans with no Phantamal Guide of their own cannot see, hear or feel the familiar like beings unless they reveal themselves. In the case of Phantamal Hosts however they can see, hear and feel the Guides of other Hosts but are forbidden from mentioning a Phantamal Guide to none Hosts, or Normals as they are also known as, unless the Guide wishes to reveal itself. So basically the spiritual Phantamal connection between Hosts and Guides is a shared bond between mutants and humans that only a select few know about.

As mentioned before, Logan and Kurt share this special bond of Phantamal Guides. But what makes their bond really special is a unique factor. You see Logan and Kurt have actually have a budding romance for quite some time, and their Phantamal Guides happen to be soulmates. The likelihood of two Hosts in falling in love is one type of uncommonness, but it's nearly unheard of when the Hosts in love have Guides that are destined soulmates. Pairs like these are considered especially blessed and said to have a lifetime of happiness.

But not even in the case of such divine spiritual connections is happiness always a guarantee. Many evil forces beyond the powers of even Xavier and Magneto combined would love nothing more than to see such bonds destroyed. Some for reasons as pathetic as mere jealousy, others for reasons so twisted that they cannot be spoken of. It's the latter of evil forces seeking to ruin the bonds of Phantamal Guides, Hosts and soulmates that are the most deadly and hard to get rid of. And it is those forces that not only make the Sentinels look like an army of wind up toys but they'll be the ones to really test our mutants to a point that'll make or break their relationships and lives.

* * *

I hope that you all enjoyed this first revision of the nine others to come. I'm sorry that I took so long to make it. My plan was to make an advent calendar of sorts for my revisions but I got sick and was busy trying to earn some money for presents by doing writing commissions so that plan didn't go quite well. So now I'm just posting revisions by and by. Thank you all for your patience and support. Don't think of it as Ralyena Starrling leaving and making a comeback, think of it as an old friend knocking on your door.


End file.
